Wikitroid:Requests for Comment
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ This forum is for discussion regarding policies, rules, procedure, guidelines, and the like. All users are welcome and asked to comment, including anonymous users. However, only registered users should create a new topic (the instructions for doing so can be found here). Archived sections are surrounded by a thick blue border and should not be edited. If you wish to reopen an archived debate, please ask an active administrator to do so. ---- "Unknown" Naming System This RfC was closed at 01:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of keep, consider suggestions presented by users below. Please do not modify it. This RFC regards the unknown naming system put in place to name the articles that do not have a canon name. However, I have two problems with this system: First, it is arbitrary (meaning: while the newly named articles are redirected to, the system is absolutely arbitrary; at least, the unofficial names are generally accepted by wide groups of people. The numbers are arbitrarily created and assigned to each article). Secondly, there appears to have been no community consensus for this change (at least, none that I have found). So, I am putting this up to a vote now: *'Question:' Should the new naming system be kept or removed? *'Possible positions:' Keep (if you support the new naming system), Remove/ Oppose (if you do not support the new naming system), and Neutral. *'Default if no consensus:' Keep Discussion *'Oppose' - per reasons I wrote above. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep'. Samusiscool2 13:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' While it wasn't voted on, we do need this system or something similar to name these articles, because we cannot just leave them with unofficial names. Numbers were meant to show differences between articles, and show the order in which these articles were named. As we find them (realize they're there, usually) they get the next number down the line. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' (As opposed to using fan-names.) ChozoBoy 22:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *'keep'Samuslovr1 01:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' but figure out a better numbering system. I would say a letter to indicate which game and a number for order of appearance. For instance: :Metroid=M, Metroid: Zero Mission=Z, Metroid Prime=P, Metroid Prime Pinball=B, Metroid Prime Hunters=H, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes=E, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption=C, Metroid II: Return of Samus=R, Metroid 3: Super Metroid=S, Metroid IV: Metroid Fusion=F :So, say, the third unknown enemy encountered in Metroid: Zero Mission would be labeled ULF Z3, and the first unknown device in Fusion would be UAM F1. :Still, the “Unknown” Naming System, even as it is now, is a HUGE improvement over fan names. This is a good first step towards this wiki being something people can take seriously. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 20:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Off-Topic Images This RfC was closed at 05:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of: *'Off-topic:' Delete indiscriminately, no grandfathering. *'On-topic fanart:' Keep, must be tagged with however. Strict limit of 10 (for now) fanart images per person. Recommend that if they have more fanart that they upload it to the Metroid Fanon wiki. No quality requirements, but must not be anything pornographic or otherwise highly inappropriate. Administrators reserve the right to determine what is innapropriate and delete such images at any time. Deleted images and reuploads do not count against a person's limit, meaning that if 4 of the 6 fanart images they uploaded were deleted, then they currently have only 2 uploaded and may upload 8 more. At this point, these policies and all other policies will be moved to Wikitroid:Images for reference. Effective immediately. Please do not modify it. It has come to my attention that off-topic images are becoming rampant on the site, and many users do not like this. So, here is a very simply vote - whether off-topic images should be allowed or deleted. However, there are two topics at vote here: *'Questions:' *#Should off-topic images be allowed (meaning, should we allow users to upload them) or should they only be hotlinked, and will existing off-topic images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, and Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not grandfathering should be allowed) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Allow, or if the consensus is delete and there is no grandfathering consensus, allow grandfathering *#Should fanart be allowed, (Note: This is NOT the same as off-topic, as fanart means images relating to Metroid that are not officially Nintendo) and should existing images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, or Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not you support grandfathering) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Delete, with grandfathering *#*'Notes:' Technically, fanart is forbidden (see the for that policy) but has been ignored, hence the default outcome is delete. However, there are so many that it would be hard to delete all, so grandfathering is also the default for delete. *'Submitted by:' [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 02:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'About Grandfathering:' Grandfathering is the process of exempting something that violates a law from that law because it existed before the law was put in place, while making everything that would violate the law after the law has been put in place illegal. Off-topic vote *'Delete' - No grandfathering. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. I would gladly remove it all myself. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete''' - No grandfathering. Ksabers 08:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. MetVet Fanart vote *'Allow' - I don't think Nintendo-related imagery is too much of a problem, not that I feel a need to upload images, or anything. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I would highly approve of a limit to how much fanart a user can upload, such as ... maybe two images per user. The rest could be hotlinked. Furthermore, I would recommend that all fanart images have the word "fanart" in their title name. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *:Would a category and template message on each image suffice? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *:I suppose that it would suffice. As long as it had the same effect, that is all that matters. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I agree with samusiscool and chozoboy - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow''' This time it ' is' me. Samusiscool3 02:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *EDIT* No pornagraphic,gorey, or highly inapprpriate images. The real Samusiscool3 21:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as we have permission by the author. Otherwise, links. - Ksabers 08:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as it is of good quality and is relevant. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow*' -Only if it clearly labeled as fanart, and only on userpages, not official content pages. MetVet This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Possessive Nouns This RfC was closed at 04:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of no consensus; we'll stick with the old "unregulated" system (that is, use whatever you've been taught is correct, although consider making redirects, etc. to accommodate others). Please do not modify it. It has been brought to my attention that the primary form here of making singular possessive nouns from words ending in "s" is to simply add an apostrophie, as is done with "s"-ending plural nouns. However, I would suggest that the norm be changed to all singulars getting an "apostrophie-'s'", instead. My reasons are as follows: # The Metroid games and materials, to some great degree (research into which all do this would likely be needed), and at least of recent times, use this format. This being the Wikitroid, I feel it should be consistent to its subject matter. # Immediate recognition. All readers recognize apostrophie-"s" as a singular (including group words like "children", "people", and once upon a time "Metroid"), but not all may realize that (or may have to focus on) "s"-ending singulars might be handled like most plurals. Applying a singular standard would make things simple to discern, even . # Possible confusion. I don't know how many words there are that may act this way, but drawing back to those unaware or untreaded in the current format, the "s"-apostrohpie can make certain words unclear about if they are plural or singular. We know (or soon find out) that there are not more than one Samu, but some of the other, less prominent words may be hazy. Relatedly, in the article that prompted this request, I encountered " Amorbis' "; is the plural for "Amorbis" "Amorbis" (see: "sheep", "deer") or "Amorbises"? This sort of ambiguity is confusing. TJF588 21:25, 6 January 2009 (UTC) * Question: Essentially, this boils down to whichever variant of English we wish to use. American English dictates that s' is always correct, regardless of whether the noun is singular or plural. Saxon (British) English dictates that singular nouns should be given s's, while plural nouns should be given s'. Note that this only concerns nouns that normally end in "s" (such as Samus and Amorbis). * Possible positions: American or Saxon (as described above) * Default if no consensus: American, as it is the primary form of English used on this site. :This information added by an administrator after the RfC was created. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'American' - As I noted above, American English is the primary form used on the site, thus we should stick to the American form. As for this making it unclear whether or not the word is is singular or plural, this isn't truly the case, as this can be determined by pronoun forms, subject-verb agreement, and other context clues (is/are, eats/eat, etc.). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' This is American english wiki Samus iscool talk. 00:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' - No comment.Samuslovr1 03:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *'American English' - My opinion highly correlates with FastLizard4's reasoning. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' - Agrees with FastLizard4. To Samusiscool3, both ways are "english", but different types of english. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *'Saxon' - Well, you know my position, as I'm more concerned with the constructs of the source material being properly represented rather than a mold to form (in a language that is constantly evolving? Where does any English teacher side with not quoting a sentence-ending period that's not a punctuation included in a sentence-ending quote?). TJF588 05:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *:I see you don't know very many English teachers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *'Saxon' - It'll help a lot when plural ammerpossessives start to come into play. - (U • T • ) 07:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *'American English' - Ok, ok. Let me just say something. I know for a fact, because I am quite good when it comes to the correct forms of English grammer. When it comes to s-apostrophe and apostrophe-s, here's how things work. When we're dealing with nouns, the correct plural-possessive way end it is with an s-apostrophe. For example: (pirates'), (troops'), (beams'). However, when dealing with proper nouns, the correct plural-possessive form would be in fact, apostrophe-s. For example, even though you would think the corect possessive form of Samus, would be Samus', it isn't. It is and should be written, or posted as, Samus's. Why? That would be because the "s" at the end of Samu's', is part of the name, it isn't an expression of the name being plural. Therefore, since there is nothing currently making the name plural or possessive, you must add one. You must add a letter (s), with an apostrophe. Now let's just go back to improving Wikitroid! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 01:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Can't find anything like that in my grammar book (which is rather new, 2002). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm just saying what I'' know personally. Just voicing opinion. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 00:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've checked a few different resources, and it seems that no two sources agree. I have no idea what should be done here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: I thought both were acceptable ways. This also brings up the idea about typing in American English. I mean, what about words like gray, armor and defense? In Saxon English we spell them grey armour and defence, so is it still acceptable to spell that way too? If there are more people voting for the American English then i will have to spell in aAmerican English too, as will some other users. I think we should use both. Hellkaiserryo12 20:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, before this RfC, they were. But, TJF588 brought up the question of consistency, and that's why this is going on. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *'American''' - This is indeed, from my impression, an American English wiki, as Samusiscool said, however, Piratehunter is correct. Wiki and what I've learned say "Samus's" (belonging to Samus) would be correct. (My otherwise unused grammar handbook agrees, in fact.) Now, she should always be singular, or the world has become a very strange place. On the other hand: Amorbis, Amorbis's; Amorbis, Amorbis'; and THEN, sheep, sheep's; sheep, sheep's. ... and I just confused the crap out of myself. No "real" English word exists like Amorbis (singular and plural the same, ends in "s"). AlishaShatogi 07:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Using "You" and the use of Battle Guides in the Wiki This RfC was closed at 03:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of: *It appears that the general consensus is that all articles should be written in the 3rd person in-universe perspective; that is, all articles (with the exception of those regarding the games themselves and a few others, which will be tagged with a special template marking them as from the "real live" perspective) should be written as if the Metroid universe were real, and as if they were documenting actual events or characters. In short, "you," "I," and "the player" should not be used in favor of "Samus," etc. and all "battle guides" (or guides in general) should be integrated into the body of the article (describe the battle and how the battle is completed rather than detailing how to complete the battle, for example). **Templates to be created: *#Template:Reallife *#Template:Cleanup-oou (that's oou as in "out-of-universe") **Policies to be created: *#Wikitroid:In-Universe Please do not modify this RfC. It has come to my attention that a lot of articles in this wiki use the word "you". This most often happens when the article is advising the reader on a certain part of a game. For example if one were to look at the Zeta Metroid article, there is a section called "Battle Tactics" in which it gives the reader a guide on how to defeat the Zeta Metroid, in this example. Obviously, no article should contain the word "I", (as it refers to the author), unless a quote. In most instances I think that it would be more appropriate to use "The Player" or "Samus" for the battle guide section. I don't really think that this wiki is a player's guide to the games, so articles containing a quide on how to complete an aspect of the game should be merged into the main bio for the creature, instead of being a guide. There are plenty of guides out there, and Wikitroid is not one. Here is what i suggest we do, to sum up. *Get rid of the Battle quide sections. *Change all information that was in it that reffered to the reader to "Samus" or "The Player" (depending on the context, although I think using Samus is better). *Merge that info with the main part of the article, explaining in a fair amount of detail on how the creature was defeated by Samus, not how to defeat it. *Do the same with the rest of the articles. Bosses and violent creature (ones that take a strategy to kill) are the ones which are mostly using "you". Hellkaiserryo12 19:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' - This has always been discouraged, but I guess it's time to write it into the MoS (or a separate policy page). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' For the reasons I already wrote about above. Hellkaiserryo12 13:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' While I've never touched "Battle Guides", "you" is unprofessional, unencyclopedic, and easily avoidable. It shouldn't be an issue, outside of many users simply not being knowledgeable about this type of thing. ChozoBoy 15:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 17:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Would this also mean that the battle strategies would be taken out of all articles? The "You" problem is a simple fix, if that is all that is desired. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::*'Comment' If the general consensus is in favor of removing the "Battle Guide" sections, I must at least recommend that we continue to outline a creature/entity's combat routines, "battle moves", etc. This is after all a source of information for the Metroid series. Although strategies which are composed primarily of opinion are free to go, it would be unfavorable to remove genuine information from the articles. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Same as Armantula. Wait, I thought "You" already wasn't allowed in articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Per reasons above. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 20:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' I (again) agree with everyone here.[[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am ''u''sl''o''vr''1]]01:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree''' Not only is "you" unprofessional, this isn't really a game guide. Battle strategies don't belong on pages that aren't walkthroughs (Which I don't think we have). Zeruel21 16:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' The third point in particular is spot-on. Wikitroid exists to recount Samus's exploits across the galaxy. There should be no issue concerning how "you" (who?) would go about playing her games. Samus can do her Hunter thing, players can enjoy, spurn, or even expand upon her hunting, but "you" will do NOTHING. --Super Aviator 08:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *'Semi Agree' I think that the you should go but the battle guids should stay to make the information easier to find. That is after all the point of the wiki. Metroidhunter32 00:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *'Semi Agree' you is highly unprofetional, but if we merge the battle guids into one article it might be effectant User:Clarkmaster *Someone (or multiple people) that is/are really ambitious could search for instances of "you" within the wiki and edit those pages. ChozoBoy 18:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *'Neutral' You can do whatever you want i don't care, but i don't think that wikitroid should be a online players guide that is what IGN is for.(EGAD1 16:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC)) *'Semi-Agree' "You" is terribly unprofessional, but regarding battleguides, I was thinking that may they could be relegated to a seperate article. Naturally, a ton of people will be looking for advice on how to beat a particularly tough boss when they come, so my view is, rather then get rid of the battle guides, instead it should be put as a related article. for example, one page could be entitled "Ghor", about the character, and for the boss battle, a seperate page could made called "Ghor-Battle Tatics." I think this is a better solution. User:Tuckerscreator 21:28 28 March 2008 *'Agree' "You" should not appear in any articles, and Battle Guides should be incorporated into the article in other ways; ie: Samus had to destroy the Berserker Lord's armour by reflecting its projectiles. Parts of a Battle Guide subject to opinion; ie: The best way to defeat Ridley is..., should be removed completely. Archibald 83 06:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *'Neutral' Using "you" is not well formatted for any wikis, but another page devoted solely to battle tactics is a waste of time. Editing current articles to use "The Player" or "Samus" seems much more professional and efficient. MetroidfanCNC 04:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' You/I/Opinion/Speculation + Wiki/Artical = Crappy Wiki *'Semi Agree' "You" should be removed, but the creatures' weaknesses and attacking patterns should partially remain as they are part of the creatures. They should be shortened and reduced somewhat so that it isn't a battle guide and more of an outline of the creature's characteristics. Omly 19:42, 9 April 2009 This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Sourcing Policy On this wiki, there are very few pages that make use of sources and references. As a result, vandalism is extremely easy to place here, as well as fanon, if it weren't for the watchful eye of our administrators right now. Far too many pages tend to use statements such as "as seen in Echoes" or "according to the manga" rather than making use of the sources section. A sourcing policy needs to be enacted. Conditions: :::1. All references to in-game information, such as lore and statements by characters, need to cite the game it appeared in, the publishing date, the developing team, the publisher, and the area the event took place in. :::2. All references to books such as game manuals, game guides, and manga need to cite the name of the book it appeared in, the publishing date, the publisher, the author (and illustrator for a manga), and the page and chapter the information appeared in. :::3. All references to statements by important real-life individuals need to cite the name of the person, the location that they said their statement at, and the date of the statement. If it was in a publication, then one needs to cite the publication the same as one would cite a book or manga. However, the reason why it looks like this hasn't been done yet is because there is no page on this wiki detailing how to add sources. I myself had to teach myself from scratch. So my fourth condition is: :::4. That this wiki create a page in the Help:Editing section detailing how to create sources for any type of source. So now the rest. Question 1: Should Wikitroid enact a sourcing policy for articles, that when making a significant edit referring to the above criteria, that one should write the references to the source for the concrete statment? Question 2: Should Wikitroid create a page in the Help:Editing section explaining how to create sources for books, games, people, and any other not covered here? Possible Positions: Agree(if user agrees with above conditions), Neutral(if user is unsure of conditions), Disagree(if user disagrees with above policy and conditions) Default if no consensus: Sourcing Policy will not be enacted and no Help:Sourcing page will be added to the Help:Editing section. --Tuckerscreator 19:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree:' Check out this page on the Pikmin Wiki. They have the text they are quoting from the game separate to the article. The same thing is done with creatures and pages that include all of the text (like Lore). I'd like to see this done here, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' This is a definite must for our users to work on. It's nice to say where something comes from, but real source citations are much better and cleaner. It also contributes to ensuring accurate information, given that people won't just put something up that they vaguely remember. Some may think this is a hassle and a waste of time, but it really is an important part of being a encyclopedic source of Metroid information. Zeruel21 20:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' - Agree with sourcing policy, but with a few changes: *#Documentation on citing would be on the policy page itself; the help pages are "shared" *#Sourcing Policy would be renamed Citation Policy. Articles are already sourced (they say "from the manga" or similar); this RFC discusses the use of In-Line Citations (which point to a specific document). *#Documenation for the cite templates needs to be written (the templates themselves already exist) *#A verify template already exists, as well as a category for pages marked with that template. *:And, of course, I'll probably start drafting the policy in private along the lines proposed above as the RFC progresses and put a final version of the policy in the project NS when the RFC is closed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *::Reply - FastLizard, I accept your conditions.--Tuckerscreator 23:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *'Disagree' policy is too spesific. Most editers will not reemember that much info, and thus it would stump the grouth of the wiki. Would also result in irtating anouts of info that most people wouldnt care about (like who made the game. if they want to know that they will go the page on that game). JosephK19 08:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *:Rebuttal - Wikipedia doesn't seem to have this problem. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *'Disagree' - I don't seem to understand, because all we need to do is make an effort to use sources. Addition of an easy to find Help page for how to use sourcing would be helpful, but apart from that I agree with the above opinion. Hellkaiserryo12 20:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' - AlishaShatogi 05:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' - I remember this being an issue the last time I logged on (around Sept. 2008) and trying to source many pages on my own. Without proper guidelines, my attempts were rather feeble. Wikitroid needs this if it is to be considered "credentialed" (in a sense of course). Remember, Wikipedia does not allow (or, rather, prefer) articles without citations that are incredibly specific because otherwise their information will (and has been) taken to be unreliable. Bob Chao 01:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *'Disagree' - There's no reason to have in-text citations if we're going to have them at the end of the article. Most articles would just refer to the same things multiple times, and having in-text citations would only cause extra trouble in making so many notes, and possibly discourage people from making articles. ConstantCabbage 04:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :*'Rebuttal' - Again, no Wikipedia articles seem to have this problem. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' - The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *'Slight Disagree' - More (detailed) citations will just make things more cluttered, and as long as some reference is given to a game, comic book, or video, readers will know how to verify the information they read should they so choose. Dogman15 03:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *'Agree'-I agree if there is one thing insured. When posting, editing, revising, etc. something non-canon, it will have a note or something saying "Be warned. This is non-canon." next to the source. --DekutullaZM 17:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :*'Response' That is a good idea, DekutullaZM, but the problem with it is that much of the non-game media, such as the many Metroid mangas, are disputed as to their canonicity, and Nintendo has not said anything about their status, so nothing definetive can be said by us.--Tuckerscreator 18:40 29 June 2009